I'll Be Back
by Wild Gunman
Summary: A BTTF/Terminator crossover *FINISHED!*
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Back.  
  
By Frank Candiloro  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thursday, April 16th, 1986  
  
2:45pm  
  
  
  
Doctor Emmett Brown was sorting out some stuff in his attic. His old garage on JFK drive was very cluttered and when he and his family moved to a much bigger house most of the junk was moved to the attic.  
  
"Hey Doc, look at this." Marty McFly said.  
  
Doc looked up. Marty held in his hand a photo frame. It showed a man with long grey hair and dark sunglasses.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Marty said.  
  
"That? Oh that's my old rival Furlong Hamilton. We were friends in secondary school, but when we entered university I did better at it then he did. Like me, he was interested in science. His goal was to create cyborgs which could help out mankind." Doc explained.  
  
"What happened to him?" Marty said.  
  
"While he was studying cyborg technology I was busy with my quantum studies, or time travel, in other words. As I said before, I did better than him and it infuriated him. From then on, his goal was to do better than me. But he failed. Then, in 1980 he left the university. I never saw him again." Doc said.  
  
"What do you suppose he is doing now?" Marty asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't really like him that much." Doc said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Some where in a back alley, lightning flashed. A man with brown hair and a muscular build appeared. That man, was the T-800, a killing machine from the future.  
  
It needed some clothes, because it was totally naked.  
  
The T-800 saw two teenagers nearby. He walked up to them. The teenagers just looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
The T-800 scanned the two boys. The boy on the right had clothes which fitted him just right.  
  
"Give me your clothes." The T-800 said emotionlessly.  
  
"Over my dead body you will!" The boy said.  
  
"That can be arranged." The T-800 said.  
  
It punched the boy in the gut and threw him againest a garbage dumpster, falling unconcious.  
  
The other boy was too scared to fight. He ran away.  
  
15 minutes passed. Then the T-800 stood up with it's new clothes. But it also needed some weapons, otherwise, it's mission was pointless.  
  
Walking down the alleyway, it spotted a Harley Davidson bike parked next to the kerb. Someone foolishly left the keys attached to the bike. The T-800 started it up and drove away.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in front of a shopping centre, another terminator appeared. This one was the T-900, and it looked a lot like Doc Brown. Like the other terminator, it was naked.  
  
The T-900 climbed onto the roof of the shopping centre and snuck in through a vent. Before he did so, he opened the fusebox and mangled the cords, cutting off the power of the mall.  
  
It walked around, finally finding a clothes store. It stole a white shirt, brown pants, loafers and a long black trenchcoat. It then walked out of the clothes store.  
  
Moving on in the store, it found a weapon store and stole a 8mm magnum, a shotgun and a laser vision torch and attached it onto the magnum. It stole some ammo and walked out of the shopping centre, moving on to accomplish his mission.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Friday, April 17th 1986  
  
9:34pm  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for Doc?" Marty asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really, Marty. I just thought it would be nice to take you, Clara and the boys out shopping." Doc said.  
  
Marty and the Browns were walking in the shopping mall. Verne Brown stopped all of a sudden.  
  
His brother Jules walked up to him. "What are you staring at Verne?" He said.  
  
Verne pointed at the video game shop window. "That!"  
  
Doc, Clara, Jules and Marty looked at the window. It displayed a Nintendo Entertainment System as well as two video games, Super Mario Brothers and Double Dragon.  
  
"I wanna get that! It looks so cool!" Verne said. He turned to his parents. "Can I get it? Please? Please? Please? Please?"  
  
"Certainly not today! No! Far too expensive. Don't you have one of these at home? You have an Atari don't you?" Doc said.  
  
"Yeah, but now that the Nintendo has come out Atari isn't cool anymore!" Verne said.  
  
The others ignored Verne's whiny complaints and moved on in the store, unaware that some eyes were watching them.  
  
* * *  
  
The T-900 searched the entire shopping centre for Emmett Brown but so far he couldn't find him. He went to the Brown house first, but no one was there. So he decided to look for him where he came from-the shopping centre.  
  
Even though that the T-900 looked like Emmett Brown, the T-900 had no idea what Brown looked like, so he went to the local library and looked up some articles. He saw an article called "Emmett Brown Commended" showing Brown shaking hands with two men.  
  
Just then, the T-900 saw Brown and a few other people with him. Quickly he ran to the elevator and pressed down.  
  
* * *  
  
Mean while, the T-800 was also looking for Doc, which he noticed in a station wagon while driving his motorcycle. Like the T-900, he also couldn't find him.  
  
Just then he noticed them in front of a huge crowd. The T-800 started walking through the crowd to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Marty looked behind him. A muscular man with brown hair, sunglasses and a leather jacket was following them.  
  
"Doc, I think someone is following us." Marty said.  
  
Doc turned around. So did Clara and the boys. They noticed the same man that Marty saw.  
  
"Maybe we should out smart him. He looks real dangerous." Marty said.  
  
"Hey, lets go into that Staff Only door!" Verne said, pointing to a black door left of him.  
  
Marty walked up to the door and turned the knob. It opened and led to a dark hallway.  
  
The Browns and Marty walked down the hallway. But then someone came in their way. Doc soon was staring at-himself!  
  
"Great Scott!" Doc said.  
  
"Holy shit! There's two Doc's?!" Marty yelled.  
  
The Doc look-alike's eyes glowed red. Then he pulled out a gun.  
  
"He's gonna shoot! Run!" Marty shouted.  
  
They quickly ran back to the other side. Someone else was standing there. It was the man who was following them. The man pulled out a shot gun.  
  
"We're trapped!" Marty said.  
  
"Get down!" The man said.  
  
The Browns and Marty got down. The man started shooting.  
  
The Doc look-alike tried to shoot Doc. The man got in front of him and took several bullets to the back, but he remained standing!  
  
"What on earth?" Clara said.  
  
The man turned around and shot the Doc look-alike once, then twice, then again, then again. Then he fell to the floor. But the Doc look-alike got back up.  
  
"What are these things made of?" Marty said.  
  
"Come with me if you want to live." The man said to Doc.  
  
Not knowing what to do, the time travellers followed the man out of the hallway and into the car park. The Delorean was sitting there.  
  
"Get in!" Doc said.  
  
The man opened the door and sat on the driver's seat. Marty and Doc were at the front, Clara and the boys were at the back. The man started up the DeLorean and drove off.  
  
But the Doc look-alike was right behind them. He got into a police car, threw the officer out, and started chasing after them. The DeLorean left the car park.  
  
"Who are you?" Doc said.  
  
"I am the T-800, a cyborg from the future." The man replied.  
  
"Is that why you could take all those bullets to the back?" Marty said.  
  
The T-800 got out his shot gun and pointed it out the window and shot, hitting the police car that the Doc look-alike was in.  
  
"Yes. It is important that Emmett Brown lives." The T-800 said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Doc said.  
  
"I know all about you." The T-800 said.  
  
"Who sent you?" Doc said.  
  
The T-800 turned around. "You did. In the future you reprogrammed me and sent me here to protect you." He said.  
  
"Then who is this other person who looks like me? Is he a cyborg too?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yes. He is the T-900. He has been programmed to kill you." The T-800 said. "Get down!"  
  
The Browns and Marty got down. Several bullets were going through the side window of the DeLorean. Then they stopped.  
  
"Here, drive." The T-800 said to Doc. Then he went out of the window and started shooting at the T-900. The police car started swerving. The T-800 shot it one last time. The police car swerved off the road and into a light pole.  
  
The T-800 got back in the car and started driving again.  
  
"Do you know where we live?" Jules asked.  
  
"Yes." The T-800 said. He drove off.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED----------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Friday, April 17th 1986  
  
10:00pm  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back to your house?" The T-800 said. "The T- 900 will try to counter this move."  
  
"Just go." Doc said.  
  
So the T-800 drove up to 1885 Gale St and parked in the driveway. They all got out and went inside the building.  
  
"Ok, now first of all, Clara, Jules and Verne, you must go back in time to 1897." Doc said.  
  
"1897? What on earth for?" Clara said.  
  
"If we all keep on running from the other cyborg, it's going to be hard to escape from him. So you should take the train and go to 1897. It's the only safe place in time I can think of. There, you can stay in our house that we moved out of in 1896" Doc said.  
  
"Why can't we just stay here at our house?" Verne asked.  
  
"Because the T-900 will come to this place, and if it see's you here, it will terminate you." The T-800 said.  
  
"Why isn't Martin coming?" Jules said.  
  
"MARTY!" Marty yelled.  
  
Jules smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"I could use his help and company, even though the T-800 is here. So go now and take care! When the T-900 is destroyed, we will go to 1897 and pick you up." Doc said.  
  
Clara nodded. Then she, Jules and Verne went to the basement. 5 minutes later, Marty, Doc and the Terminator could hear three sonic booms, which confirmed that they went through time.  
  
"Ok, now I just wanna get something straight here, who the hell sent this T- 900 thingy that looks like Doc?" Marty said.  
  
"Furlong Hamilton." The T-800 replied.  
  
"Great Scott!" Doc said.  
  
"You mean that rival of yours that you were talking about yesterday?" Marty said.  
  
"Yes." Doc said. "But why did he send the T-900 here? And why does he want to kill me?"  
  
"In the future, you will finally decide to show your flux capacitor to the entire world." The T-800 said.  
  
"Great Scott! How could I do such a thing?" Doc said.  
  
"You don't understand. This makes you very wealthy and your reputation of being a "nut case" is removed forever. The year you unleashed this was-"  
  
"No stop! I don't want to know! It's not good to know too much about your own destiny." Doc said.  
  
"Why not? You know this much?" Marty said.  
  
"All right." Doc said.  
  
"The date was June 26th 1991. Furlong Hamilton, meanwhile, had made his own company, called Cyberdyne Systems. It was very successful. But you started a company called The Institute Of Future Technology, which is about your inventions. This was far more successfull then Cyberdyne." The T-800 said.  
  
"I see. Well, go on." Doc said.  
  
"Eventually, in 1997, Cyberdyne was broke and was shut down, leaving Furlong unemployed. This made him angry. So he sent one of his cyborgs, the T-900, to go back in time and destroy you before you made the announcement about time travel, so that his company would be far successful." The T-800 said.  
  
"So that explains it." Marty said. "But who sent you?"  
  
"Like I said before, Emmett did. He heard of Furlong's plans and stole one of his cyborgs, reprogrammed it to protect him and sent it back in time." The T-800 said.  
  
"I see. Just so we can keep this in our minds, what can we call you?" Doc asked.  
  
It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"How about Arnie?" Marty said.  
  
"Arnie?" The T-800 said.  
  
"Arnie?" Doc said, puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"Well, if you look at him, he looks a little like that actor, Arnold Schwarzenegger." Marty said.  
  
Doc looked at the T-800. "You know, he kind of does."  
  
"Ok, then I will be called Arnie." Arnie said.  
  
"And what can we call the other terminator?" Marty said.  
  
"I suppose that we can call him Cyborg Doc." Doc said. "Because he looks like me."  
  
Just then, the door knocked.  
  
"Emmett Brown! This is the police! You are under arrest!" A voice said.  
  
"What?" Doc said.  
  
Marty looked out the window. Two police cars were there.  
  
The police kicked the door opened. The officer aimed his gun at Doc, but didn't shoot."  
  
"Emmett Brown, you are under arrest." The officer said.  
  
"What do you mean? What did I do?" Doc said.  
  
"You stole a police car and sped on a freeway, causing several crashes." The police officer said.  
  
They must think that Doc did what Cyborg Doc did! Marty thought.  
  
The police officer put handcuffs on Doc. Then they dragged him out.  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Marty said.  
  
The police officers weren't listening. They left.  
  
"Why didn't you stop them?" Marty said.  
  
Arnie laid still for a moment. He didn't move. Then he started moving again.  
  
"Sorry. My power went out for unknown reasons when the police officers came in." Arnie said.  
  
"So what's going to happen to Doc now?" Marty said.  
  
"He will be imprisoned. No doubt that Cyborg Doc will arrive at the police station and try to kill him." Arnie said.  
  
"Holy shit! What are you waiting for let's go!" Marty said.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED----------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Friday, April 17th 1986  
  
10:30pm  
  
"We shouldn't be going here. The T-900 knows everything I know. It will most likely counter this move." Arnie said.  
  
"I don't care! We need to go there! Isn't your mission to protect Doc?" Marty asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Doc was forced into the police station by two big men. They pushed him down onto a chair. A man wearing a navy blue suit walked him.  
  
"Hello Mr Brown. I'm Dr Peter Silberman. I'm just here to ask you a few questions." He said.  
  
"I honestly can't see the need for this. It wasn't me who did this!" Doc said. "And it's Dr Brown!"  
  
Dr Silberman sat down. "Ok then, Dr Brown. But the witnesses around Hill Valley saw you doing all that."  
  
"That wasn't me! That was a cyborg form of me." Doc said.  
  
"A cyborg form?" Dr Silberman said, raising an eyebrow. "So that was a robot?"  
  
"Not a robot, a cyborg." Doc said.  
  
"Really? And where did this, 'cyborg', come from?" Dr Silberman said.  
  
"I won't tell!" Doc said.  
  
"Dr Brown, there are armed guards outside." Dr Silberman said.  
  
Doc hesitated. "Oh very well." He said. "He is from the future."  
  
"The future? What year?" Dr Silberman said.  
  
"1997." Doc replied.  
  
"And who sent him?" Dr Silberman said.  
  
"Look, this is a waste of time. It's clear that you don't believe me." Doc said.  
  
"Who sent him?" Dr Silberman repeated.  
  
"I don't know!" Doc lied. "Anyway it doesn't make much difference. He is out there to kill me!"  
  
"And why is that?" Dr Silberman said.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Doc hissed, genuinely angry that the police and Dr Silberman took him for a fool. It was bad enough that the idiots of Hill Valley thought he was a nut case, but this was worse.  
  
"Dr Brown, calm down."  
  
"No! I won't. That maniac is out to kill me! It can't be bargained with, it can't be reasoned with, it doesn't feel pain, or pity. It doesn't eat, it doesn't sleep, and it won't stop, not until I'm dead!" Doc yelled.  
  
"Try to relax-"  
  
"It will kill anyone who tries to stand in it's way. It will come tonight to look for me! You'll be sorry! So very sorry!" Doc said.  
  
"Security!" Dr Silberman said.  
  
"You bastard! You have to let me go!" Doc said.  
  
Two police officers came and grabbed Doc's arms  
  
"You don't understand! It'll kill us all!" Doc said, thrashing and screaming. He was pulled out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Cyborg Doc kicked open the door to the Brown house and stepped inside. No one seemed to be inside. The television set was on. It showed a news bulletin.  
  
"In the news tonight, local scientist Dr Emmett Brown was arrested for stealing a police car and wrecking havoc near the Lone Pine Mall." The television set said.  
  
Cyborg Doc froze at the mention of Brown's name. He turned around and looked at the television.  
  
"Brown was taken into the Hill Valley Prison." The television set said.  
  
Cyborg Doc walked out of the door and went in search of the Hill Valley prison.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED--------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Friday, April 17^th 1986  
  
11:00pm  
  
The T-900 drove up to the Hill Valley Police Station. A police officer at the tollbooth stopped him.  
  
"Sorry, pal the police station is closed." The police officer said.  
  
The T-900 simply got out of the car, grabbed his laser vision gun and shot the police officer. The officer dropped onto the ground like a sack of wheat. Then, the T-900 grabbed the collar of the officer's shirt and dragged him into the tollbooth and locked it. Then he got back in the car and drove inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Doc was in one of the prison cells in the police station, trying to get out. Luckily, Doc had stolen a paperclip while Dr Silberman interviewed him. But he couldn't escape now. An officer was watching him.  
  
The officer always looked at him and said "Heh heh, you're that nut case aren't you?"  
  
"For your information I am not a nut case. The only nut cases around here are the people who believe that I am a nut case!" Doc said, a little confused with what he was saying.  
  
The officer snickered. "Yeah, is that the reason why you burned down your house in '62?" He said smugly.  
  
Doc was infuriated. "That was the result of an experiment gone wrong! You wouldn't think that I would actually burn down my own house on purpose!" Doc said.  
  
"Only a nut case would burn it down." The officer said.  
  
"Hey, come here. I need to tell you something." Doc said, motioning for him to come.  
  
The officer stepped forward. "What is it?"  
  
"Closer." Doc said.  
  
The officer moved closer.  
  
"Closer." Doc said.  
  
The officer moved closer.  
  
"CLOSER!" Doc said.  
  
The officer, who wasn't too intelligent, moved up to the bars. "Yeah, what?"  
  
Quick as a flash, Doc grabbed the officer in a head lock. Before the officer could do anything, Doc grabbed the gun in his holster and slammed it on his head. The officer fell to the floor, unconscious. Quickly, Doc straightened out the paper clip and put it in the lock, fiddling with it. The door was open. Doc stepped out and tried to find a way out of the station.  
  
But when he was roaming around he discovered that it wasn't going to be easy. Several cops were in the building, keeping guard.  
  
* * *  
  
Carrying a shotgun, the T-900 walked into the police station. Several police officers noticed and shouted out. The T-900 simply shot them all, regardless.  
  
The T-900 moved up the stairs and into the dark hallway. As he moved into the corridor, doors flung open and police officers stepped out and tried to shoot the cyborg. Of course, the bullets had no effect on it and simply shot at them. Some of them flew back inside, but others weren't so lucky.  
  
Doc could here all this. It could only mean one thing. Cyborg Doc was back! Doc panicked. But he tried to remain calm. Based on the sounds, it looked like Cyborg Doc was slowly proceeding upstairs, which meant that Cyborg Doc was slowly proceeding upstairs.  
  
So Doc went to one way of the hallway. But Cyborg Doc was already there! Doc quickly ran back, knowing that the cyborg had already seen him.  
  
Now Doc was running down the hallway. He found some stairs and moved up them. He continued down that hallway. Luckily, no cops were there. It seemed that all of the police officers were downstairs. The Cyborg Doc knew his every step.  
  
But then, Doc hit a dead end. He was now on the roof of the police station, and he was very high above the ground! The police station was also a prison, and it was very big!  
  
"Great Scott! Now what am I going to do?" Doc said.  
  
* * *  
  
Marty and Arnie arrived at the police station. Marty got out of the DeLorean and looked through some binoculars.  
  
"Do you see him?" Arnie asked.  
  
Marty shook his head. He looked up. He gasped.  
  
"Holy shit!" Marty said. "Doc!"  
  
* * *  
  
Doc knew he was in big trouble. Then suddenly the door opened. It was Cyborg Doc!  
  
Cyborg Doc stepped forward. His eyes glowed red. It continued to step forward. Doc continued to step back.  
  
Cyborg Doc got out his laser vision gun. But before he could fire it, Doc jumped off. The cyborg froze. He stepped on the edge and looked down. Suddenly, the DeLorean rose up, with Doc standing on the bonnet, with Marty and Arnie in the car. Cyborg Doc tried to shoot him, but then Arnie opened the gull wing door. It smacked Cyborg Doc in the face. He fell back.  
  
"Quick Doc get in!" Marty said.  
  
Doc quickly stepped in the DeLorean. But Cyborg Doc was not out for long. He spotted a helicopter on the helipad on the roof. He ran towards it and got in.  
  
"Jesus! He's gonna chase us! Better go now!" Marty said.  
  
Cyborg Doc started the helicopter. It rose up to the air. Quickly, Arnie closed the DeLorean door and flew off. The helicopter started flying and chasing after it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED-------- 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Friday, April 17^th 1986  
  
11:30pm  
  
"Shit! It's catching up!" Marty said.  
  
The helicopter was following the DeLorean in the sky. The helicopter was rapidly catching up.  
  
"Come on! Go faster!" Marty said.  
  
"If we drive any faster we're gonna travel through time!" Doc said.  
  
"ARNIE! Watch out!" Marty said.  
  
Arnie looked. A huge billboard was in its way. Quickly, it pulled the DeLorean up and over the billboard. The helicopter followed and crashed into the billboard. The billboard shattered and fell to the ground, but the T-900 still chased after him.  
  
"Man, that thing doesn't quit!" Marty said.  
  
The DeLorean kept on swerving at turning, trying to get rid of the other terminator. But it wouldn't work. The T-900 continued to chase after them.  
  
"Great Scott!" Doc yelled.  
  
Marty looked back to see why Doc yelled "Great Scott". The helicopter's spinning propellers were hitting the side of the DeLorean. Sparks flew by as the blades hit the steel interior of the DeLorean.  
  
"We're done for!" Marty said.  
  
"Not yet! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Doc said. He leaned over to the Time Display and set in a time destination. "Arnie! Go faster!" Doc yelled.  
  
The DeLorean went faster. Faster, faster. The miles on the LCD display increased...86...87...88.  
  
Suddenly, the DeLorean gave out three sonic booms and disappeared, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. The helicopter stopped. There was no sign of the DeLorean.  
  
* * *  
  
10 minutes later, the DeLorean arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Marty asked.  
  
"I set the Destination Time to 10 minutes in the future. So, we're in the future!" Doc said.  
  
"Where should I land?" Arnie said.  
  
"Behind that dark alley. That should be fine." Doc said.  
  
So Arnie manouvered the DeLorean and landed it in a dark alley. Arnie opened the doors.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" Marty said without getting out of the time machine.  
  
"I've just detected something. The T-900 has just went through time." Arnie said.  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Doc said.  
  
"Each T-900 has the ability to go through time." Arnie explained. "That's what makes the T-900's different from the T-800's. As well as strength."  
  
"Which date did he go to?" Marty said. "And why did he go through time?"  
  
"The T-900 thinks that you have disappeared. So he went back to November 5^th, 1955." Arnie said.  
  
"November 5^th 1955? Great Scott!" Doc said.  
  
"Holy shit Doc! That's when you invented the Flux Capacitor!" Marty said. "But why would we want to go back to-"  
  
Marty froze. The connection was made. "Jesus Christ! He's gone back to kill the Doc of 1955!" He yelled.  
  
Doc gasped. "Great Scott! It would be so easy for him to kill me! When I slipped and hit my head on the toilet seat, I fell unconcious. That's the perfect time that Cyborg Doc would kill me!!" He yelled.  
  
"Well we have to stop this don't we?" Marty said.  
  
"Oh yes, certainly. Arnie, can you detect the exact time that Cyborg Doc went back?" Doc asked.  
  
Arnie put his hand on his temple. "The exact time he went back to was 6:00am.  
  
"Excellent! Then we will go back in time an hour earlier!" Doc said.  
  
And that was settled. Arnie closed the doors to the DeLorean. Doc set the Destination Time to November 5^th 1955 5:00am.  
  
Then Arnie started the DeLorean, rose up into the air and flew off, accelerating to 88 miles per hour and sending them back to the past.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED---------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Man I haven't updated this story in a long time!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
1 November 5th 1955  
  
5:00am.  
  
The DeLorean landed behind the garage of 1955 Doc's home. The doors the DeLorean opened and Arnie, Marty and Doc stepped out.  
  
"Wow this is heavy! I mean it's like I was just here yesterday!" Marty said.  
  
"For some reason that felt very familiar to me, but anyway, we must figure out what to do." Doc said.  
  
"Ok Doc, what's the plan?" Marty asked.  
  
"Ok, now on this particular date I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the seat, and when I came to I had a revelation, a vision! A picture in my- " Doc started  
  
"DOC! Get to the point!" Marty interrupted, bored.  
  
Doc sighed. "Fine. I think I slipped and hit my head sometime at 5:30 am. At least I think so." He said, puzzled.  
  
"You think so? Geez Doc, that's not giving me a lot of confidence…" Marty said.  
  
"What is it that I must do?" Arnie said.  
  
"At 6:00, Cyborg Doc will arrive and attempt to go in the house I believe, possibly to get the me of 1955 and kill him. It will be very easy to do that, since I was knocked out from the fall on the toilet seat." Doc said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Marty said.  
  
"We could either, wait 'til Cyborg Doc arrives at the house, and attempt to stop him walking in. But the problem is he is too strong for all of us to tackle even at once, and we're in hot water." Doc said.  
  
Marty gulped. "Number 2?"  
  
"We can go in my house now, and get my past self and hide him somewhere so that Cyborg Doc can't find him. But the places where we could hide him are limited, and what will we do when he wakes up?" Doc said.  
  
"This is complicated." Marty said. "But wait! Maybe we could hide 1955 Doc in the DeLorean, and maybe Cyborg Doc will give up and go back to the past!"  
  
"We could do that, but I don't think the T-900 will give up so easily." Arnie said.  
  
"Isn't there anyway we could stop this terminator thing?" Marty said.  
  
"There might be one way." Arnie said.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Doc said.  
  
"Each terminator has a chip in their micro processor, which is in here." Arnie said, pointing to his head. "Somehow, we could try to knock out the T- 900, take out the chip and destroy it."  
  
"I know! The sleep inducer!" Doc said.  
  
"The sleep inducer? We can't put that thing to sleep!" Marty said. "It isn't human!"  
  
"No, you don't understand. When the sleep inducer is close to any metal objects, the frequency goes whack and the metal starts screwing up and not functioning properly. I tried this on a burgler that broke into our house one night. It turned out that he had a metal plate in his head and went over the edge." Doc said.  
  
"So all we gotta do is aim the sleep inducer at Cyborg Doc?" Marty said.  
  
"Exactly." Doc said.  
  
Suddenly, several bolts of lightning appeared. When they disappeared, a figure was standing in its place.  
  
Cyborg Doc!  
  
"Great Scott! We have to do it now!" Doc said.  
  
Quickly, Doc got out the sleep inducer from the Delorean and ran over to Cyborg Doc. Marty and Arnie followed.  
  
Doc slammed his fist at Cyborg Doc's back. Cyborg Doc turned around, grabbed Doc and slammed him to the ground. Doc fell unconcious.  
  
"Doc!" Marty cried. He ran over to Doc's side.  
  
Meanwhile, Arnie walked up to Cyborg Doc and started to fight with him, giving him several punches to the face. But Cyborg Doc was more advanced than him. He also threw Arnie to the ground. But he wasn't done yet. He lunged forward for Arnie.  
  
Arnie grabbed the sleep inducer from Doc's hand and tried to knock out Cyborg Doc with it. Cyborg Doc tried to wrestle it out of his hands, but Arnie's grip was like a vice. Marty could see that they had both twisted the parts where the eyes where meant to face, one faced Cyborg Doc, the other faced Arnie.  
  
For the next five minutes they continued to fight. Suddenly, a whirr started to sound. The sleep inducer was going off! Both the cyborgs started to shake, then they started to smoke, then they exploded!  
  
"Ah!" Marty said.  
  
The noise revived Doc. "Great Scott! What happened?" He yelled.  
  
After the explosion, there was bits of machinery everywhere.  
  
"Cyborg Doc was destroyed, but so was Arnie…" Marty said. "They must have both looked at the sleep inducer."  
  
Doc walked over to the destruction site. Surprislingly, the sleep inducer was still intact. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
  
"We must clean this all up! Pick up every single thing you can find!" Doc told Marty.  
  
Quickly, Marty and Doc picked up every single part from the cyborgs they could find and placed it in the back of the DeLorean.  
  
"Well, Marty, it's over. I can't believe that someday I'll tell everyone about my greatest invention…" Doc said.  
  
"Aww, it won't be so bad, you'll be famous and rich! And no one will think you're a nut case anymore!" Marty said.  
  
Doc smiled. "Yes, that's something to be grateful of. I just hope that no one will do any harm to the space time continuum." He said.  
  
Marty nodded. "Hey, what about Clara and the boys? We have to pick them up from the past!" He said.  
  
Doc gasped. In all the excitement he had completely forgotten about them.  
  
"You're right!" Doc said. "Let's go back!"  
  
And Doc and Marty stepped in the DeLorean. The DeLorean rose up and flew off, gaining 88 mph and sending them to the past.  
  
THE END--------------------( 


End file.
